Sick Day
by 8emmy
Summary: A really short story on Soul and the rest of the gang when their sick. OOC because well no one is themselves when their sick! I updated the first chapter and please review and tell me if you want more and who shall be next on the list! Thanks I love you all
1. Soul

"Maka," Soul whined to his meister who was in the kitchen cooking.

"What Soul." Maka sounded irritated. She put down her knife to look at her lazy white haired scythe lying on the couch. He was complaining about being sick all morning. He had to be the most annoying person when he's sick (Next to Black Star and Kid having one of his OCD attacks). He completely drops being cool and turns into a whining baby who wants attention and love. And Maka was getting tired of it.

"I think I'm going to die," Soul declared as his red eyes looked into the green emeralds of Maka. He could see the radiation of anger flow from her towards his direction. He knew this was a warning sign that he went a little too far.

"Never joke about death Soul. You know as well as everyone in this god damn city that death is something we face on an almost daily basis. The next time we fight a kishin we might die." Maka snapped at Soul. He gulped and lifted the red blanket over his head. He hated it when Maka talks about death. He knew well enough that he or even Maka might die one day. They were still young for Shinigami sakes. They shouldn't need to worry about all that, they should be worried about prom and dating. But they were special and are needed to help those who can't defend themselves, the normal ones that didn't know who were secretly protecting them.

"I'm sorry," Soul mumbled as he tried to go back to sleep, no longer wanting to bug his meister. She hummed and went back to cutting.

Soul peeked his head out from under the fuzzy red blanket. He always was a big perv while sick. He found himself watching Maka's famine gifts more when his brain was under so much cold medication. He sniffled as he ran his gaze up Maka's long cream legs up to her mini skirt that covered up her nice firm buttocks from every ones view.

"Soul dinner is ready," Maka called her death scythe as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Soul coughed as he slowly got up still covered in his blankets as he shuffled to the kitchen. He took a seat in front of Maka; he knew that Maka made him his favorite "sick" meal. A nice bowl of warm chicken noodle soup sat in front of him taunting him with its warmth. Maka on the other hand was having another salad while reading a book she checked out at the library yesterday.

"Thanks Maka." Soul said after his first slurp of deliciousness. Maka looked up from her book and moved her cute head to the side giving him a cute smile.

"You must be sick you never say thanks," Maka joked. Soul rolled his eyes; it was always like Maka to make fun of him.

"You know that I say thanks all the time. I'm like the coolest, nicest guy you ever met," Soul retorted with a smirk. Maka threw her napkin at him playfully. She lifted her plate that she barely eaten off and placed it on the counter to clean later. "You're not hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm full after that ice cream sunday Black Star treated me after losing the bet." Maka giggled. Soul nodded. That's right Maka one the bet that Ox would try to ask Kim out again and get rejected… the twelfth time. Funny thing was Black Star said Ox would make a move on Jackie. He lost big time and his ego was badly deflated.

"Poor guy," Soul thought to himself. Soul never needed to worry about getting rejected… because he isn't going to ask Maka out well not yet. Maybe in the far off future he will grow the balls to do so.

"I'm going to my room call if you need me." With that Maka headed to her room to start reading her book in peace.

Soul finished his bowl and placed it in the sink with Maka's. Then he retreaded back to the living room to the couch. Even though he had a bed, a very comfy one he just felt it wasn't comfy as the couch was. It was like an unwritten rule that when you're sick you must be on the couch and not you're bed.

After clicking through boring TV channels Soul turned it off. He huffed as he turned to his back looking up at the white ceiling. He had his arms under the warm fuzzy blankets. He moved some more to get more comfortable before finally settling into the realm of dreams. Soft snores left his lips and a little giggle escaped from Maka's lips as she checked on him from the doorway to her room.


	2. Maka

**So I thought that I should make some short stories on the soul eater crew/gang when their sick. If you thinks that's a good idea please tell me because then I'll start on the next one. I'm thinking of a certain character right now that might be a good choice. If you have any ideas on characters you want to see or read I guess, please review and tell me thanks!**

**~8emmy**

* * *

Soul knew that something was wrong. It wasn't odd for the young blonde teen to hide away in her room for hours on hand, Soul did it too. But it was odd that she hadn't come out to yell at him about not doing his homework, or getting a better mark on the test they had after lunch with Sid. He knew the answers, but it wasn't cool to get an A, so instead he aimed for a low B and ended up getting a C+. It didn't hurt his reputation only Maka's view on grades.

"Maka come out I've made dinner," Soul said as he lightly knocked on his meister's door. He heard a groan and sneezes following with a thump of feet hitting the floor as she patted her way to the door. The door slowly opened and Maka's cute little face popped out. She looked paler than usual and her nose was a cute color red.

"I'm not very hungry," she croaked. Soul looked at her pale green eyes that lost their glimmer.

"You're sick and you need to eat," Soul told her. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sick I'm perfectly alright," She answered as she straightened her back and looked at Soul with a displeased look. It was Soul's turn to roll his eyes. He looked down at his meister and took a step back and motioned her over. He knew if she was sick she wouldn't make it to him without complaining of being lightheaded.

Maka huffed and opened her door wider showing her covered in her blanket. Soul raised one of his white eyebrows; she glared at him and took the blankets. She wore her cute onesie that Marie bought her when she got really sick a couple years back. It was a pretty shade of red that Soul thought it made her eyes shine, and the cutest part of the whole thing was there was a hood with little bunny ears attached. Maka hated the thing, but he knew she secretly loved it and thanked Mari for getting her it.

"Come on Maka I don't have all day. Once you walk over here and show me you're not sick then I'll leave you alone," Soul explained.

"I don't see why walking over to you will show you anything," Maka complained as she began to walk over to her weapon. She took normal steps first not thinking that she would get dizzy, but soon on her fourth step she loosed her balance. She saw black spots in her vision and felt her head pounding. Soul caught her before she fell and lifted her up.

"Now you see how walking over to me will show me anything." Soul teased as he helped her to the living room couch. Maka's cheek puffed up showing her irritation at Soul as he walked towards the kitchen to grab the Ramen he made instantly (get it instant Ramen… hahaha… never mind it wasn't that funny).

When Soul came back he placed the Styrofoam cup with a napkin and fork to Maka. She looked into the cup and looked at Soul with a raised eyebrow she placed the cup on the coffee table not feeling well enough to eat. Soul shrugged and took a seat next to her. As he flipped through channels on the TV and ate his own Ramen Maka leaned her head in his shoulder. She sniffled a few times as she let herself fall asleep. Her Styrofoam cup was still on the coffee table next to Soul's now empty one.

After watching one of his favorite shows he turned off the TV. Soul looked down at Maka who now had her head on his lap and was silently sleeping. Soul smirked down at the young blonde and began to gently stroke her hair. Maka let out a little sigh and snuggled closer to him.

"Soul," Maka mumbled in her sleep. A light blush tickled Soul's cheeks. He couldn't believe his best friend was dreaming about him. "Maka Chop…" Soul gulped. Maybe he shouldn't be all so happy about Maka dreaming about him.

But before he snuck out of the living room turning off the lights he gave a soft warm kiss on her cheek. He hoped that his meister will get better soon.

"Night Maka," he whispered before he too fell asleep with dreams of a sweet, ass kicking girl and a cool weapon.


	3. Tsubaki

Tsubaki came down with a common spring cold. The sniffles and aching started early in the morning but she tried her best not to let it show. She didn't want Black Star to be let down. He was a _god_ after all. But that didn't stop her meister to cancel their mission over her little illness and taking care of her.

She had to be wrapped in all the blankets that they owned. She was sweating like a pig and a thermometer was hanging out of her mouth was rising in temperature from the extra heat the assassin thought would help her get better and stop the shivers. "Tsubaki the red liquid is almost at the top! What does that mean?" he asked as he shoved the thermometer at her.

"It means I'm very hot. Now Black Star it would be good if we try that again with less blankets… you know to get the right temperature." Tsubaki was using such a calming voice, but the boy still looked lost. "Black Star what I need you to do is to take off the blankets and then give me the thermometer so we can see my body temperature and if I have a fever."

"Ohh…. Why didn't you say that before?" he chuckled as he began to yank and pull off the blankets. He made sure he did it lightly and not to move Tsubaki's head too much. He remembered how she reacted when he was putting the blankets on her.

"Thank you-"

Black Star stuffed the thermometer on her mouth and was leaving the little bedroom with the blankets. Tsubaki sighed; she wasn't going to do anything. She shouldn't follow him rand help him, because she needed rest and he would be mad if she didn't follow those orders. He only wants to help her get better. Even though it wouldn't surprise her if she got her cold from the stress that the boy has been causing her lately.

The boy returned with an apron on and a smile spread across his face. "How are ya feeling? Hopefully better. Now let's look at this thingy." Black Star took the thermometer from Tsubaki's mouth and looked at it for a long two and a half minute.

"Do you need help?" She asked. The assassin nodded and handed it back to her. "I have a fever. Now the best way to take a fever down is a cold towel on the forehead and lots of rest."

"Okay, I'll get the towel for you." He said. He ran out of the room once again. Tsubaki closed her eyes trying to see if she could possibly try to rest right then but when a cold wet thing landed on her face she sat up in utter shock. Her eyes were wide open but she couldn't see a thing. She slowly took off the towel to see it dripping.

"Umm 'Star I believe this towel is a little bit to damp." Tsubaki mumbled.

"Really? I thought it was the perfect temperature."

"No, it is. It's just a bit too wet."

"Oh okay I'll get you something else."

"No it's fine I'll just sleep." Tsubaki stopped him. Black Star shrugged and left the room to let his partner to rest.

It was quiet and nice. But that was until the fire alarm went off and the smell of something burning went into her nose. She jolted up right not caring about how dizzy and lightheaded she felt as she ran towards the kitchen. She grabbed a tea towel and began flinging it back and forth in front of the alarm trying to stop it from beeping.

"Black Star open the windows and turn on the fan," she ordered. He nodded and went straight to work opening the kitchen window and turning on the fan they used when it got just too hot during the summer.

Once the alarm turned off and the smoke cleared Tsubaki turned to her meister with her hand on her head. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"I was trying to make you something good to eat when you wake up. I guess I put the toast on too long and I forgot to watch the eggs." He spoke softly as he watched the ground. I was the first time Tsubaki saw her partner act so… so normal. It almost shocked her.

"You were trying to make me food?" He nods his head. "That's so sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Tsubaki smiled. "But next time you try to cook ask for my help, or the firefighters."

* * *

**Yup it's late... way past late. Sorry.**

**I am thinking of redoing this one in the future. So if you found this one a little to weak don't worry I might have another sick Tsubaki chapter in the** _future!_

**~8emmy**


	4. Kid

It was a sickening feeling that lay's in Kid's stomach that morning. He found it difficult to wake up and begin his symmetrical day. I groan escaped his mouth as his head mounded at every fist that collided at his door. "Wake up Kid, we got school!" Liz yelled from the other side of the door.

Kid answered with another groan before forcing himself up, and rubs away the sleepiness from his eyes. He moved slowly off his bed and let his feet hit the cold dark wood. Kid slowly began to move toward the door.

"Come on Kid Mr. Giraffe is scared of Maka yelling at us again! Remember last time? She threatened to take him away!" Patty cried. Kid put his hands on his head trying to stop the pounding of his swelling brain. He sniffled as he opened the door.

The two blonde sisters both let out a shriek of terror as Kid emerged from his room. He was more unsymmetrical than ever. His hair had a bad case of bed hair with sides sticking out in odd angles and one side of his face was red from sleeping on it too long. He wasn't even out of his sleeping boxers that were wrinkled and were dangerously low on his hips.

"Kid what the hell happened to you?" Patty asked as she hid behind her sister. Her giraffe was hiding half of her face but her eyes were all you need to see that she was not only surprised but scared. She had no idea what was wrong with her meister and why he looked so dead.

"What nothing, I'm just a bit tired," Kid yawned. "Why? Do I look like unsymmetrical garbage?" It was supposed to be a joke so it wasn't odd that he laughed at the end, but neither of his guns let out a giggle not even a Liz eye rolled. Kid looked over the girls shoulder to the large window that showed their reflection. He could see the bed head and the red mark, and he almost fainted… well almost. He really only had another fit that caused Liz and Patty to comfort him.

"Why, me, Liz? Why? What have I ever done to disserve this suffering?" he cried into her shoulder. Liz was about to answer when she felt how hot his forehead was on her shoulder. The young Shinigami had a fever.

"Kid you need to go to bed and rest," she said in a very calming way. Kid looked up at her confused. "You're sick."

"I know I'm sick! Look at me I am a disgrace to my father and to the rest of the symmetrical beauty in this damn world! Oh Liz just end me know! Change into your weapon form and kill me! But not fully, no I deserve to suffer as I am a big fat zit on the face of this world!" He was being such a drama queen.

"Shut up!" Patty yelled at him. Kid winced as he placed his hands back on his head trying once again to stop the pounding.

"We don't care that you look like that. You're sick so you have a reason to look like that," Liz reassured Kid as she helped him to his feet. "Just go to bed and rest we'll call school."

"No I can't miss school. We have a test today."

"We know that you won't finish it anyways, you'll be stuck writing your name," Patty giggled. She followed her sister and Kid to the dark bedroom with her stuffy squeezed in a bear hug.

Kid was pushed into his messy, unmade bed. Liz took the dark blanket and placed it over him. "You'll be back to your… somewhat symmetrical self soon. Just rest, we will, be back home as soon as school is over." Liz tucked the boy into the bed.

"Yeah, don't worry Kiddy. We'll be back. Oh and before we go…" Patty gave Kid her giraffe. "He'll protect you from that unsymmetrical garbage you ramble on about."

It was sweet for the young Thompson sister to do that for him. He gave the girls a weak smile as they left and closed the door leaving Kid in bed.

* * *

Kid was by the toilet trying to hold back the sickness that wanted nothing but to leave him. He couldn't let it go. No, not until he does it perfectly symmetrical. If he doesn't he would have another fit about his unworthiness to live in this Universe. He took longer than expected but it wasn't symmetrical, but in truth he didn't see anything he just presume the worst.

# # # #

Liz and Patty came back home just like when they said. Liz had a paper bag of what might be groceries and Patty had a frown plaster on her face. "Why can't I have the lollypop?"

"Because, if you have candy now you'll never eat your dinner and you need to eat your dinner before having sweets."

"But I will eat my dinner."

"I said no, Patty. Now go to Kid and make sure he takes two of these with this." Liz instructed. She handed Patty a pill bottle and a Gatorade. When Patty didn't leave Liz pushed her toward the hallway down to Kid.

* * *

"Kiddy I got you something!" Patty called from the door to Kid's room. She heard him groan and took it as a sign that she was allowed to enter the room. She strolled to Kid and placed the Gatorade on the bedside table so she could have a free hand to turn on the lamp to open the pill bottle. Kid let out another groan lifting his blanket over his head and moved around trying to get more comfortable.

"Come on Kid, if ya want to get better ya gotta have one of these." Patty removed the blanket off of his head and held out the small pills out for him to grab.

"Two that are perfectly symmetrical," Kid cooed, looking at the pills in awe. "Patty get my phone, I must capture this perfect symmetry."

"No way, Liz told me to get you to take these, not to get your phone to capture stupid pills." She argued. Patty opened the Gatorade and handed it to him.

She was about to leave when she caught sight of her giraffe under Kid's arm as he swallowed the pills. She thought that Kid would never ever take something like an unsymmetrical giraffe as a sleeping buddy but she was wrong. The cute sick Shinigami sighed.

"Get better soon, Kid."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this Kid is sick. I think I might do another one of him being sick like Tsubaki but I don't know yet. It's possible…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~8emmy**

**(Your starfish)**


End file.
